Destiny
by Matti-San
Summary: Takeru's destiny locked to death? He had a good life but one action changed everything...


Hi guys second story I'll try my best to get both stories finished I promise if I don't remember you may bombard me with pms haha just joking just one pm okay

:D

* * *

Destiny Locked

Takeru lived a happy life with a girl he liked and good grades but it all got ruined when an old woman came to his house. "Knock knock let me in". I may be just the teller but this story is a real seller.

Click tock click tock click tock. The sound of Takeru's pencil tapping and the sound of the clock ticking got in Takeru's brain. It started to get annoying as he started to get irritated. He stopped tapping his pencil but the clock took over. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. A gust of wind opened the window sending images through Takeru's head. It was an image of an old woman. Suddenly a picture of Hikari had popped in his mind as well. Knock knock knock! The door sounded loud not like an old quiet knock it was a loud knock that startled Takeru. Something told him not to open the door. but that's not polite. He hesitated more each time he got closer to the door handle. Takeru wanted to go back to his study but something enticed him to get there as well as something holding him back. It was fight in his head. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! The knocks were way louder than the last time. Now the hesitation has lost to the enticement. Takeru walked slowly to the door then opened it. One action changed his destiny.

X

"Why I sense a change of life here", said an old woman

"Wait what," said Takeru confused.

"Die you shall," the old woman whispered.

The old woman disappeared when an eerie wind swirled around her. Takeru was confused why did she say that.

"Hey Takeru why were you talking to yourself", said Miyako walking near to Takeru's apartment door.

"I was?" he asked snapping off of his trance.

"Okay just making sure you are not _crazy_," said Miyako chuckling a bit. "Goodbye".

"Was she really their of was she a figment of my imagination?" asked Takeru to himself.

Takeru got dressed then picked up his wallet then came outside. He looked around watching for cars. He thought about what the old woman had said, "Die you shall". Takeru got a chill while walking through the streets when suddenly a car was going towards him. The car stopped making a screeching sound that hurt his ears. The car stopped one inch from Takeru.

"Phew I thought I was gonna die," said Takeru relieved.

"Watch where you're going!" the driver in the car yelled.

"Sorry, I'll be a lot more careful next time," apologized Takeru.

Takeru went on with crossing the road looking out for cars that might hit or possibly kill him. Takeru was thinking about going out to dinner with Hikari but something else was on his mind as well, the old woman. She kept on appearing in his brain even though he tried to stop it but it just kept on happening.

"Hi Takeru!" greeted Hikari from the other side of the road.

"Huh, oh hi Hikari!" greeted Takeru blushing a bit.

"Just wait right there I'll come over there," said Hikari.

"Okay," said Takeru.

Hikari crossed the road with caution watching the road left to right for cars. She seamed like she was just a fish passing by calmly through roaring waves. Takeru's eyes got caught by beautiful pink skirt as she got closer.

"Wow you look...beautiful," said Takeru surprised.

"Thank you," thanked Hikari.

"Hey-," both said.

"You go first," said Takeru laughing.

"Do you wanna go to dinner?" asked Hikari.

"That's what I was gonna say!" said Takeru shocked.

"Dinners on you," said Hikari pointing at Takeru.

"I though it was, "dinners on me"?" asked Takeru sarcastically.

"Who cares," said Hikari.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah you're right, let's go!" cheered Hikari.

* * *

"Hey thanks for the wonderful dinner," thanked Hikari.

"I'll take you home," offered Takeru.

"Oh no my house is only one block away," said Hikari.

Hikari kissed Takeru on the cheek making him blush.

"Bye,' said Takeru blushing.

"Be careful," said Hikari.

"You too," said Takeru.

Takeru went in his house changing into his normal house clothes. Takeru ate a piece of bread then washed his hands on the sink still thinking of the old woman. Takeru went to bed still thinking of the old woman. He closed the eyes then tried sleeping through the night. Sounds of nails drumming on Takeru's cabinet sounded as the lights opened. He turned around there she was the old woman.

"You cheated your destiny one time today," said the old woman.

Takeru was scared to death and didn't want to answer.

"Just so you know if you keep on cheating your destiny it will get worse and worse," started the old woman. "It will start to hurt the ones you love," finished the old woman.

"I just wanted you to know that," said that old woman before disappearing again.

The eerie wind had swirled up around her again then she disappeared again in thin air.

The light turned off leaving Takeru scared through the night without any sleep at all.

* * *

How's that for a second story pretty scary huh?

Go ahead review what you think about my second story I just want to know your suggestions and opinions. If you hate it hate it go ahead review I won't be offended. ;D


End file.
